


They're Altogether Kooky

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [41]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Addams Family References, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: They're a lot like the Addams family.  Even if they don't see it





	They're Altogether Kooky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More "Family Matters" fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

"They're so _weird_. I mean Mrs. Danvers looks at everyone like she's some kind of wolf. And that daughter of theirs..."

Astra looked up as her superhearing picked up the whisper. Frowning, she followed the sound to one of the other cars outside the school

"What is it?" Alex asked

Astra nodded to the car in question "Mrs. Dobson seems to think that we're weird" she explained

"How do you know that she's talking about us?" Alex wondered

"She mentioned us and CJ," Astra explained. She frowned " _are_ we weird?" she questioned

"Depends on your definition, doesn't it, Mother?" CJ piped up from inside the car, briefly deigning to look up from her book and interact with the world

"Hmm" Astra grumbled non-committal as she waved to her grandniece...

******

"Oh my god, I _hate_ her!" Kara moaned "she's so...judgey"

"Judgmental, Kara," Astra corrected “ 'judgey' is not a word"

"But Mrs. Dobson is pretty nasty" James agreed as he took the plate from Astra

"She's no different for all the other 'mean moms' out there" Lucy pointed out

"Yeah," Winn began uncertainly "but...not to play devil's advocate here, let's face it, CJ _is_ kind of weird"

"Dude, I'm right here!" CJ threw a wadded up paper napkin at his head

"Well you _are_ ," Winn shrugged "I mean, you dress like Wednesday Addams"

"And whose fault is that?" Lucy challenged "you're the one who keeps buying her all these dark and Gothic clothes"

"Oh my god," Alex groaned "we _are_ the Addams family"

"Oh come on!" Astra gave her a light slap on the head "we most certainly are not"

"Really?" James questioned "just last week at the school talent show our daughters did a scene from _Hamlet_ "

"Hey, I _like_ Shakespeare!" Alura objected

"Besides, it's a classical work of literature" CJ added

"You did a death scene," James objected "with swords!"

"They weren't _real_ swords" CJ objected

" _And_ CJ did a report on Joan of Arc" Winn added

"An important historical figure!" CJ objected

"The assignment was to do a report on people you admire and aspire to be like," Astra pointed out "so, you want win a victory for the French crown and then be burned at the stake when you grow up?"

"Maybe," CJ shrugged "minus the stake, of course"

"Smart-ass" Alex muttered

"She's gets it from you, you know" Astra insisted

"OK!" Kara held up her hands "tomorrow's parent-teacher night. So...let's all just go and see" she declared.

The others all paused and considered it, then grumbled out a vague agreement...

******

The school was packed. The halls of P.S. 114 were crowded with parents, teachers, and students alike

"This is a lot of people" Astra breathed

"Easy," Alex took her hand, squeezing tightly "just focus on me and you'll be fine"

"Oh, Ms. Danvers! Yoohoo!"

"Oh dear god" Alex and Astra both groaned as one of the girls teachers--they could never keep track of which teacher taught which girl--cheerily came up to them. The apply-named 'Ms. Perkins'.

"Hello, Ms. Perkins" Astra greeted, her best fake smile on her face, the woman was just too damn perky, it couldn't be helped

"Hello!" Ms. Perkins chirped, her smile so sickeningly wide and bright that Alex felt like she might need to wear a pair of sunglasses for the rest of the night

"So, how can we help you?" Astra asked, giving her wife's hand a reassuring squeeze

Ms. Perkins' smile suddenly twitched and dimmed slightly "Well, it’s about your daughter," she began "CJ's a very bright, very intelligent girl. But..."

******

Meanwhile Kara and James weren't fairing any better

"So...what _exactly_ does 'non-linear thinker' mean?" Kara asked, feeling a headache start to grow behind her eyes. This was going to be a dozy, she could tell

"Well..." Mr. Berman, Alura's teacher began "she's a very intelligent girl, but she's so very..." he trailed off, frowning

"Opinionated?" James offered hesitantly

Mr. Berman winced “Yes…that’s…one way of putting it” he offered hesitantly…

******

“Well,” Ms. Perkins continued “as you can see, CJ’s idea of an idol is…unusual” she explained, sliding forward a file folder. Inside were various newspaper and magazine clippings. CJ’s idols it seemed ranged from Winston Churchill to Karl Marx, Vladimir Lenin, and Emily Dickinson

Alex and Astra smirked

“I don’t see what’s so unusual about this,” Astra spoke up “Karl Marx advocated a world without class, where everyone would be equal, Lenin tried to make that world a reality, Winston Churchill lead England through one of the worst wars in Human history. And Emily Dickenson, well, she was a literary genius”

“Yes…,” Ms. Perkins began slowly “but, most of our other students chose people, like the President, or a famous celebrity”

“Our daughter isn’t like ‘most’ people” Alex pointed out…

******

“…she’s gotten into more then three fights over the last three months” Mr. Berman continued

“She was probably just defending her cousin” James objected

“Yes, but…”

“’But’ what?” Kara demanded “are you saying that my daughter is a trouble-maker?” she demanded

“Kara” James gripped her arm and tried to hold her back

“Well?!” Kara demanded

“Mrs. Olsen, please” Mr. Berman pleaded

“It’s ‘Ms. Danvers’ you idiot!” Kara roared…

******

Alex and Astra left a slightly flabbergasted Ms. Perkins and stepped out into the hall, both trying not to laugh

“The look on her face” Alex snorted

“I know,” Astra grinned “oh it’s worth being called weird just to see that” she sighed

“ _I’m_ not being rational?! You’re the one who’s not being rational!!!”

Alex and Astra looked up at the yell

“Oh no…” Alex moaned

“Kara” Astra sighed as the door to another room opened and James leaned out, sighing in relief as he spotted them

“Uh, could you two…?” he trailed off

“What was it this time?” Alex asked “insulting you or her skills as a mother?”

“Her skills as a mother”

The two women winced as they swiftly marched into the room. Kara now stood angrily pacing in front of the teacher’s desk

“Ms. Danvers, please!” Mr. Berman pleaded “all I was trying to say was---”

“What?!” Kara demanded “you were trying to say ‘what’ exactly? That my daughter’s a delinquent? That she’s on drugs? That we’re abusive?”

“OK!” Alex and Astra rushed in, each grabbing one of Kara’s arms

“Excuse us, please” Astra smiled as she and Alex began leading Kara away

“No, no! I’m not done with him!!” Kara raged

“Yes! You are!” Alex snarled as James came up behind Kara and hooked his arms under hers in a half-nelson and helped to carry her out of the room…

******

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ embarrassed!” Kara moaned, her face buried in her hands

“Hey, you just defending your daughter,” Alex reassured her “come on, if you’d seen the things that Astra’s said or done when someone implied CJ was a problem child,” she shook her head “we were banned from three preschools, Kara. This is nothing”

“Yeah,” James agreed “all you were doing was thinking the best about Alura. We all do that”

“Although…” Alex began, only to grunt as Kara lobbed a pillow at her face

“Don’t you start” she warned

Watching all of this, Lucy and Winn turned to each other

“We’re never having kids” Lucy vowed

“Nope” Winn agreed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
